Malec shots
by ReginaBane
Summary: No es una historia concreta. Son mini historias de nuestra pareja gay favorita. Llena de diversión, drama, romance y mucho toqueteo.


_NORMAL_

-No entiendo, te juro que no entiendo por qué te levantas a las 7 am UN DOMINGO, ALEXANDER!- dijo aún contra las almohadas un malhumorado Magnus

-Y yo no entiendo tu necesidad de dormir hasta las 3 pm un domingo, Mags- dijo el ojiazul mientras se abotonaba la camisa que su brujo le había regalado en navidad. Este se levantó lo suficiente como para mirar a su novio y decir

-Será porque soy una alguien normal?!

_CASTIGADO_

Era Halloween. La época perfecta de Magnus para espantar "débiles criaturas".

-QUIEN SE ATREVE A ENFRENTAR AL GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN- proclamó mientras abría de par en par la capa negra que llevaba e intentaba espantar a unos niños que le fueron a pedir golosinas. Su sombrío maquillaje y su "tétrica" actuación hubiera resultado si no fuera por la risa de Alec que todos los niños lo tomaron como patético y se fueron. Magnus resoplando con fastidio volteó a verlo- Suficiente, castigado. Fuera.

_MUJER_

-JACE HE HECHO ALGO HORRIBLE!-gritó un muy alterado Alec entrando a la cocina mientras un Jace muy confundido levantaba la cara al verlo.

-Qué paso?

-UNA MUJER ME BESÓ!-gritó Alec como si fuera la peor blasfema del universo

-Y Magnus lo sabe?

-CLARO QUE NO!

El rubio sonrió con descaro y se levantó a abrazar a su parabatai con orgullo

-Muy bien hermano, yo creo que te debo una cerveza.

_BEBÉ_

-Alexander, alguna vez quisiste tener un bebé?-preguntó muy seriamente el brujo al chico que se encontraba al frente suyo tomando su amargo café. Este lo escupió en su cara tomado por la sorpresa.

-ESTAS EMBARAZADO?¡?¡?¡

_BRILLO_

Comúnmente cada vez que los hermanos Lightwood entrenaban, siempre terminaban con una pelea entre Alec y Jace en la cual Jace siempre salía vencedor. Pero cuando Magnus decidía ir a alentar a su novio, resultaba Alec vencedor.

Jace al comprender esto y recibir las burlas del brujo por ser tan "débil", explotó.

-Alec, aleja a ese brujo de mi vista.

-Y eso por qué, ricitos de oro?

-Tu brillo me da cáncer.

_HEMOFOBIA_

-No me dejes Alec! Mírame! Aguanta, por favor!- gritaba desesperadamente Magnus con las manos pegadas al pecho de Alec haciendo todo lo posible por calmar la hemorragia.

Alec mirándolo fijamente cogió las manos de su novio y en un débil susurro dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Perdón por arruinar nuestro aniversario, cariño.

Y murió. Magnus vivió siendo hemofóbico por siempre.

_PROTECTOR_

Ajá. Si había una palabra que definiría a Alec que no sea "sexualmente dulce", era "protector". Magnus lo supo cuando una vez mientras paseaban por el Central Park se toparon con un grupo de vándalos gays que apenas vieron a Alexander comenzaron a silbarle y decirle toda clase de obscenidades.

-Emm, cariño, creo que alguien requiere tu atención- dijo Magnus dándole un suave codazo a su novio y señalando a un individuo en particular que no dejaba de mirarle el trasero. Alec ni siquiera se molestó en notar que eran para él, ya que pensó que eran para Magnus por lo que rodeó al brujo con un abrazo sumamente fuerte y lanzando dagas por los ojos.

-Asquerosos mundanos-dijo, Magnus solo pudo reír.

_CHEF_

Magnus era un muy buen chef. Pero eso solo se pudo alcanzar con práctica.

Nunca antes había cocinado en toda su vida, con un chasquido de dedos bastaba. Pero al relacionarse con su delicioso cazador de sombras, tuvo que intentar.

Al cocinarle por primera vez y probarlo, Alec prácticamente se había vuelto un clon de Ragnor. Todo verde.

-Está delicioso, Mags- tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para lograr articular una frase completa

-Ah si? Y por qué no lo tragas?

_LECHE_

-Alexander, te juro que me preocupas. No te gusta el té, ni la gaseosa, ni el yogurt. Eres 90% café! Podrías decirme que otro liquido tu cuerpo acepta?¡

-Bueno… supongo que cuando fui bebé me gustó la leche.

_ÚLTIMO_

Raras veces Jace venía al apartamento de Magnus solo para fastidiar o porque Clary lo había dejado plantado. Y esta era una de esas veces.

-Tengo entendido hermanito que este brujo de aquí te brinda el mejor sexo de tu vida, no?-dijo Jace provocando que su parabatai se atorará con su propia saliva.

-P-pero que te hace decir eso?¡

-Las marcas en tu cuello.

-Bueno y si es asi, que? Celoso Jace Lightwood?-provocó Magnus al notar la incomodidad de su novio

-Por qué estaría celoso? Fuiste el primero de Alec pero él no fue el primero para ti.-apenas terminó de decir esto, el rubio se arrepintió al notar el dolor en los ojos de Alec pero más le sorprendió la respuesta de este.

-No duele no ser el primero Jace, duele no ser el último- y con esto se levantó y salió del apartamente con Magnus siguiéndole y Jace convertido en pato.


End file.
